I Won't Give Up
by Mi Potter
Summary: 'Na vida, as coisas acontecem inesperadamente. Tudo o que fazemos tem uma consequência e se a consequência da minha escolha for perder você, eu não o farei.'Ao chegar em Hogwarts, após um dia atarefado Hermione se depara com alguém que nunca pensou. Uma curiosidade tomou conta dela. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo na sua escola. Preferiu ter voltado no tempo ao descobrir U/A


**Título: I won't give up**

**Resumo: ''**_Na vida, as coisas acontecem inesperadamente. Tudo o que fazemos tem uma consequência e se a consequência da minha escolha for perder você, eu não o farei.'_' Ao chegar em Hogwarts, depois de um dia atarefado Hermione se depara com alguém que nunca imaginou encontrar por ali. Uma curiosidade tomou conta dela. Queria saber o que ele estava fazendo na sua escola.

**OBS:** Coloque a musica ''I Won't Give Up'' do Jason Mraz para carregar e quando eu pedir você dá o play, okay?okay.

** Capitulo Único**

Parecia que a viagem tinha sido longa para Harry. Sentia seus olhos se pesando durante todo o percurso final até o Internato e sua impaciência crescia a cada segundo. Apesar de amar seu carro assim como dirigi-lo, odiava fazer isso por um tempo prolongado demais já que sentia-se limitado tendo apenas que prestar atenção na rua e mal ouvir direito as músicas que queria.

Quando finalmente chegou, estacionou de qualquer jeito para sair logo do carro e nem se preocupou em levar as malas ou alguma coisa assim, podia muito bem voltar lá mais tarde. Agora apenas queria conhecer o lugar e talvez comer um pouco, dormir ou zanzar por aí para conhecer o corpo docente e os alunos. Queria criar laços com o pessoal de Hogwarts e fazer deles a família que talvez substituísse a qual deixou para trás.

Ele olhou para os lados jogando as chaves do carro no bolso do jeans e adentrou passando pelo hall e falando com a balconista, logo em seguida começou a andar pelos corredores fazendo o zíper da sua jaqueta de couro tilintar. Carregava no rosto um sorriso natural e um olhar calculista imaginando como seria seus dias enquanto trabalhava por ali.

Harry andava um pé na frente do outro um pouco pensativo. Perguntava-se o tempo todo se os alunos dali eram como os seus particulares mas não conseguiria definir isso apenas olhando de cara em cara. Ria com alguns olhares que percebia receber de algumas alunas e ignorava isso seguindo em frente sem um rumo definido. Tentava memorizar detalhe por detalhe dentro do colégio que era bastante bonito.

Ficou confuso quando viu um rosto logo a sua frente semelhante a de uma garota que lembrava ter ficado por alguns dias sobre sua chegada a New York, mas estava longe demais para ter certeza disso e saberia mais cedo ou mais tarde já que ela parecia estar se aproximando. A cada passo que Harry dava ele tinha um flash em sua cabeça como se lembrasse da menina naquele exato momento. Era de Hermione que se lembrava, a garota dos cabelos e olhos castanhos e profundos cuja o beijo o fazia viajar e esquecer do seu passado. Foi aquele pouco tempo em que passara com ela que atraiu Harry, desde então trocavam mensagens frequentemente e mesmo assim nunca soubera a idade dela. Para ele, ela parecia ter cerca de seus vinte anos e já era uma mulher formada ainda mais por ser bastante madura e mesmo assim carregar aspectos adolescentes assim como ele, o que faziam únicos. Mas se era ela, o que ela fazia ali?

Hermione havia se divertido bastante hoje. Chegou no colégio sorridente e animada, com várias sacolas nos braços, mas logo se lembrou de que havia combinado com Ginny de que quando fosse sair novamente a chamaria. Ela esqueceu-se totalmente disso. Resmungou baixinho e agora com medo de encontrar a menina começou a andar apressadamente até o seu quarto, torcendo para ela não a visse.

Até que se chocou com alguém, fazendo com que algumas de suas sacolas caíssem no chão. **- Droga!-** falou irritada enquanto se abaixava para pegar o que havia caído e continuou enquanto levantava.- **Desculpa, é que eu estou com pre****...-** o frase ficou perdida no ar quando finalmente olhou para o moreno, com que havia se esbarrado.- **Harry!** - exclamou surpresa dando dois passos para trás. Por essa ela não esperava. _O que ele estava fazendo aqui? _Hermione ficou sem saber o que fazer.

Harry estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não enxergava a sua frente, muito menos a menina se aproximar. Quando ela esbarrou nele e começou a reclamar alguma coisa foi que pode voltar ao normal. Sentiu algo gelado percorrer suas veias ao reconhecer sua voz, como se fosse um choque - **Hermione?**– perguntou balançando a cabeça negativamente, um pouco confuso. Será que ele estava vendo coisas? Talvez eram só saudades, ela era bastante atraente e talvez mulheres atraentes fizessem isso com ele.

Depois do momento de choque com a surpresa que havia acabado de ter, Hermione voltou a respirar normalmente e a raciocinar também. Seria impossível esquecer daqueles olhos verdes perfeitos que pareciam enxergar sua alma e que agora deixavam a impressão de estarem faiscando .Tamanha era a intensidade que ele a fitava. A garota poderia ficar horas só olhando para ele e nunca se cansaria. Era como se estivesse hipnotizada pelo rapaz que mais parecia ter saído de uma capa de revista.

**- Sim, sou eu! -** Sorriu animadamente, jogando as sacolas que carregava em seus braços, no chão de qualquer jeito e sem se importar com os olhares curiosos enlaçou o pescoço dele , abraçando-o.

Quando fez isso, pode sentir seu perfume amadeirado, o qual tinha certeza que ficaria empregando em sua roupa depois que o soltasse. O que era muito bom. Sem falar do arrepio que sentiu quando seus corpos se encontraram. Agora sim, ela se dera conta do quando sentiu falta da sua presença, mesmo o conhecendo a pouco tempo e não sabendo muito sobre ele. O que a levava a uma pergunta.**- O que faz aqui?**

O homem saiu de seus pensamentos novamente pela voz da garota e mostrou-lhe um pequeno sorriso pequeno, abrindo os braços recebendo seu abraço caloroso e animado com uma mesma intensidade nítida. Apertou a cintura da menina e a balançou devagar um pouco brincalhão se afastou olhou sério para ela por alguns segundos, memorizando seu rosto como se fosse a última vez que iria vê-la, não podia adivinhar.

- **Sou o novo professor de física. E você, Mione o que faz aqui?**- mordeu o lábio inferior e fitou-a com um olhar um tanto curioso.

Hermione riu quando ele apertou sua cintura e a balançou de um lado para o outro. Era esse tipo de comportamento que a fazia pensar que ele tinha no máximo uns três anos a mais do que ela. Pensamentos que foram por água a abaixo quando escutou a sua voz. _Professor?Ela tinha escutado direito?_

Rapidamente soltou a mão que estava segurando a dele desde o final do abraço. Harry sorriu e sem entender a reação dela, o desfez rapidamente. Não tinha entendido o que havia acontecido. Ele fez ou disse algo errado? Harry apenas observou suas mãos se desenlaçarem uma da outra e ficou-o frustrado imaginando o que era dessa vez com o cenho franzido.

Quando a garota o encontrou, havia pensado que ele deveria ter algum parente no colégio, algum aluno ou professor e veio até que descobrir onde ela estudava a resolveu fazer uma surpresa. Como isso nunca passou pela sua cabeça?Ah,claro! Porque ela nunca iria imaginar que Harry é um professor.

**- Professor? -** perguntou só querendo confirmar e torcendo para ter escutado errado.. - **Eu estudo aqui.**

Acenou a cabeça em concordância com a pergunta dela e esperou lhe dar o veredicto sobre sua reação estranha. Quando soube sentiu um leve choque, o mundo pareceu rodar pelos seus pés e ele apenas ficou a fitando sério absorvendo a pouca informação que parecia ser muita. Perante a lei do Internato era totalmente proibido os alunos se envolverem com os professores e vice-e-versa então todos os seus planos ao vê-la escorregaram por ralo a baixo junto das três palavras de Hermione. Encarou-a por mais um tempo esperando ser uma piada, mas foi o tempo bastante para confirmar que aquilo não era brincadeira e isso o assustou - **Hermione, quantos anos você tem?**

Ela o fitou quando acabou de dizer o porquê da sua reação, e percebeu que em seu rosto se formou uma expressão de… Tristeza?Decepção? Não sabia definir ao certo, mas era exatamente o que ela estava sentido neste momento. Harry iria terminar tudo que mal havia começado entre eles, ela tinha certeza.

Todo sua alegria e animação ao vê-lo foram trocadas por um sentimento vazio. Preferia continua trocando mensagens com ele, tendo a esperança de um dia ficarem juntos novamente do que o que estava acontecendo agora. Harry encarou-a por alguns minutos. Os minutos mais desconfortáveis da sua vida. E lançou a pergunta que ela já estava esperando tanto poder mentir, para que tudo fosse como antes, mas não tinha outra opção.

- **Tenho dezesseis anos.**- Não aguentava mais manter o contato visual com ele, Era como se estivesse sendo acusada. Acusada de esconder isso , não querendo que este clima continuasse, levantou os olhos e perguntou- **E você?**- com a maior naturalidade do mundo. Só não podia negar que agora se importava com os olhares curiosos sobre eles.

- **Dezesseis**- sentiu suas entranhas se aprofundarem e apertarem dentro de si. - **Dezesseis?**- ele parecia meio inconformado com isso. Nunca passaria pela sua cabeça ela ter dezesseis anos, era madura demais e ao mesmo tempo brincalhona demais como se tivesse no mínimo dezoito. Mas não, ela era de menor e _oito_ anos mais nova do que ele. Era uma diferença horrenda e com certeza grave para quem descobrisse, por exemplo, seus pais e familiares da garota ou os poucos amigos que Harry fez em New York, num bar velho.

Ele não conseguia dizer mais nada além disso. Olhou ao seu redor e pareciam ter percebido o clima tenso entre os dois, então Harry abriu um sorriso tranquilo fingindo demonstrar neutralidade e chamou a garota para um lugar mais isolado, no caso o lado de fora da propriedade, onde seu carro estava. Aproveitaria para pegar as malas.

- **Por que nunca me disse sua idade? Você tem **_**dezesseis **_**anos. Sabe o que poderia ter acontecido se algo rolasse mais sério entre nós e os outros descobrissem?**- uma sobrancelha se arqueou e seus olhos verde quase translúcidos olhavam freneticamente para os lados inquietos e nervosos. - **Eu tenho vinte e quatro anos. Sou seu coisas vão ter que mudar**- comprimiu os lábios e suspirou baixo enquanto passava uma mão na testa pensativo. Nunca chegou a sua cabeça ela ter essa idade e se sentiu estranho por isso.

Hermione se surpreendeu quando ele quando ele ,sem explicação,olhou para os lados e rapidamente mudou a expressão de horror para um lindo sorriso de lado que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu rosto. Segundo ela, ele nunca deveria ter saído dali desde o inesperado encontro. Harry a convidou para sair dali, e ela rapidamente aceitou. Pegou umas sacolas que havia jogado no chão e as outras ele se ofereceu para ajudar a levar. Será que ele vai mudar de ideia? Aceitar?

Chegando no estacionamento se dirigiram até o carro dele. Onde o seu novo professor, logo quando entrou no carro a surpreendeu com umas perguntas. Não era essa atitude que ela estava esperando.

-**Eu pensei que você tivesse noção que eu era de menor…-** suas mãos , que estavam apoiadas em seu colo, pareciam bem mais interessantes agora, já que começou a fita-las sem sequer fazer menção de olhar para o homem.**- Achava que tinha no máximo uns três anos a mais que eu**.

- **Mione, olha para mim**- sua voz perdeu um pouco da voracidade e soou mais leve -**Por favor**- levou o dedo indicador até seu queixo levemente e ergueu sua cabeça. Não se importou com os vidros do carro, já que estavam cobertos por insulfilme e só poderiam ser vistos se uma pessoa literalmente "colasse os olhos" na janela do carro.

Apenas a observou, olhando em seus olhos por um momento - **O que eu digo não é brincadeira, nada disso é uma brincadeira. Você não entendeu, não são **_**três anos **_**são oito, é muita coisa além de que eu sou seu professor agora. Se continuasse seria perigoso, poderiam descobrir e eu seria expulso e talvez até mesmo processado ou condenado. Não quero que algo de ruim aconteça tanto a mim quanto a você, isso vai acabar**- falou com a seriedade máxima possível e tirou o dedo do seu queixo, apenas a fitando mantendo-se firme tentando transmitir confiança a ela, o que era difícil.

Talvez Hermione não aceitasse tão fácil, talvez _ele_ não aceitasse tão fácil. Mas queria começar uma nova vida, novos planos, namorar uma aluna andando sobre a beirada do precipício não era o que chamavam de bom início. Tinha que tentar ignorar isso e a partir de agora daria o melhor para ter apenas relações profissionais com seus alunos.

Suspirou apoiando as mãos no volante e se segurando para não enterrar a cabeça entre as mãos. Harry levava uma vida agitada e parecia que ela queria travar uma guerra contra, nunca teria a paz desejada ou um pouco de sorte no mínimo. Sentia-se frequentemente frustrado com isso e até depressivo as vezes, mas não voltaria a beber como antes.

**- Eu sei que se trata de algo realmente sério, Harry,e que pode trazer consequências tanto para mim, quanto para você.Na verdade, mais para você do que pra mim.**- uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos pretos, que ela tratou de enxugar rapidamente, aproveitando que ele não a olhava. Não queria chorar agora. Não iria.- **Quero que sabia que eu não vou falar nada contra você,que possa te prejudicar**.- sua voz saia fraca.- **As pessoas só vão descobrir se quisermos. Não faz isso.**

Estava se sentindo ridícula pelo papel que estava prestando. Ela estava praticamente implorando. Nunca pensou que isso aconteceria em toda a sua vida.

- **Me ouve, isso já é difícil.**- franziu a testa pensando no que poderia acontecer se eles ficassem juntos. Não seria nada bom, na verdade poderia desencadear uma série de problemas durante sua vida toda e nunca mais seria o homem livre de antes. Não podia deixar de ficar estressado, mas Harry não era um homem explosivo então apenas respirou fundo e manteve seu controle enquanto a encarava.

Não conseguiu olhar para ela quando percebeu suas lágrimas, as coisas estavam ficando mais complicadas que o normal pois segundo ele, ela aparentava ser uma mulher forte mas naquele momento toda a visão sobre isso desapareceu - **Sabe dos perigos que isso nos traria? Tanto para e principalmente a você também. Aproveite o resto da sua vida na escola para ficar com pessoas da sua idade ou simplesmente aproveite sua vida **- levou as mãos a sua bochecha e limpou sua lágrima com o polegar enquanto a fitava com preocupação - **Saiba, não é nada pessoal. Eu até confio em você, mas não é com você é com todas essas regras e… **- olhou para os lados se embolando em suas últimas palavras quando Hermione o pegou de surpresa unindo seus lábios aos dele.

Os pensamentos e sua linha de raciocínio sumiram no mesmo instante. O homem desceu uma mão a sua nuca a puxando mais para perto, respondendo contra o que sua mente aprovava, abriu seus lábios de leve e acrescentou intensidade aos beijos explorando sua boca com ternura refletindo o que a garota sentia. Era errado mas não conseguia se controlar quanto a isso, aquilo soava como um último beijo e não aprovava isso, nem um pouco. Quando ele se afastou apenas manteve seu rosto próximo ao dela, encarando seus lábios ouvindo ambas respirações quase sincronizadas.

Hermione sentiria falta de beijos como esse, mas levando em consideração a tudo que tinha ouvido e feito desde que se reencontrara com Potter decidiu sair precisava,sair dali.

Ficou mais alguns segundos aproveitando a aproximação. Ele fitava os seus lábios como se estivesse se repreendendo mentalmente por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Isso fez com que Mione se sentisse muito mal. Mas ela não iria deixar isso transparecer, já que bastava o olhar de pena que acabara de receber quando chorou. - **Tudo bem, se você prefere assim**;- deu os ombros como se não se importasse. e sorriu.- **Tchau**.- acenou com a mão saindo do carro. Quando já estava do lado de fora, se virou e mandou um beijo para ele.

No momento em que Hermione saiu dali, ele ergueu os olhos e abriu a boca para falar mas quando resolveu dizer algo ela já estava a uns quatro passos do carro. Então saiu andando em passos apressados atrás dela mas quando chegou a porta do hall de entrada a recepcionista a encarava estranho. Potter abriu um sorriso amarelo - **Crianças, estão sempre correndo pela escola **- criou uma desculpa qualquer e em seguida voltou ao seu veículo pegando as malas e levou-as todas para a parte dos funcionários onde teria um quarto apenas seu e poderia ajeita-lo do jeito que quiser.

Enquanto desfazia a mala e colava seus posters de rock na parede, pensava no que faria quando a Hermione, não poderia deixar as coisas assim pois ele ainda gostava dela e teria que correr atrás ou a perderia muito fácil. Apenas agora não era a hora certa.

A garota entrou em seu quarto, agradeceu internamente por sua colega com quem o dividia não se encontrar lá. Jogou-se na cama e começou a chorar. Ali ninguém veria o seu momento de fraqueza, ninguém a julgaria ou a olharia com pena. Hermione não sabia o porquê de ter reagido desta forma, afinal o que eles eram um para o outro mesmo? A resposta era clara. Nada. Eles não tinham ligação nenhuma, mas agora sim. Teriam uma relação de aluna e professor. Harry não parecia ter ligado muito para a separação, e analisando todo o contexto da história, era ela que tinha o papel de garotinha inocente que saiu machucada. Achava isso o cúmulo.

Tratou de erguer a cabeça e seguir em frente. Era Hermione Granger, uma das garotas mais populares e desejadas do internato. Não iria ficar abalada com isso. Enxugou as lágrimas.

Não sabia se o fato de não te-lo encontrado poderia ser considerado ruim ou bom. Seria ruim porque ela estava precisando de espaço, pelo menos por um bom porque ela poderia olha-lo novamente, saber que estava por ali, saber que não estava com outra. Harry é um homem extremamente atraente, não seria nada difícil imaginar que ele já poderia estar com alguém, mesmo com tão pouco tempo por ali.

Havia se passado três dias desde seu inesperado encontro com o Harry. No momento em que tudo aconteceu, ela ficou triste, mesmo deixando claro para ele que não dava a mínima importância.

Segundo o seu horário das aulas, sabia que hoje finalmente o veria. Já tinha até treinado no espelho o seu olhar de indiferença. Porque era assim que ela agiria quando o encontrasse, com indiferença. Como se tivesse acabado de conhecê-lo juntamente com os outros alunos.

Já estava amanhecendo, e para Harry ,tentar organizar suas pastas para tira-la da cabeça era uma tarefa em vão. Em breve estaria na sala pronto para se apresentar e iniciar a matéria, mas, como iria se concentrar em tudo sabendo que Hermione estava no mesmo ambiente que ele e nem sequer os dois podiam trocar olhares direito. Mais difícil aina sabendo que ela podia estar com raiva dele, era triste o fato de não poder fazer nada contra isso, não tinham nenhuma saída sequer que fosse viável além de se afastarem e não voltarem mais a se falar.

Quando o relógio bateu as seis em ponto da manhã Harry pulou da cama e se enrolou na toalha, tomando um banho demorado. Vestiu uma calça preta larga de camurça e uma blusa polo tom grafite mais despojada e sem detalhes mantendo seu estilo neutro, com exceção do all star azul claro manchado.

Hermione estava em uma conversa animada com um grupinho de colegas, quando uma corrente de ar chocou-se contra seu rosto balançando seus cabelos. Reconheceria aquele perfume amadeirado em qualquer lugar. Harry havia entrado na sala.

- **Bom dia, classe **– Ele surgiu na porta repentinamente, com uma mochila sobre um ombro só. Reparou os olhares diferentes e não conseguiu não sorrir para seus _alunos_.

Ela virou-se e sorriu para ele. Por mais que não quisesse admitir,sentiu um incomodo pelo modo como as garotas da sala o olhavam. Na verdade não um simples incomodo e sim uma imensa vontade de garguelar-las. Balançou a cabeça querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos de sua mente Quando os olhos castanhos e verdes se encontraram,foi como se todo o seu plano fosse por água abaixo. Hermione cortou o contado visual, olhando distraidamente para o lado e depois pegando em sua bolsa o material necessário para a aula.

- **Meu nome é Harry Potter e ensinarei física. Sei que é uma matéria **_**horrível**_** mas espero que não a associem com o professor **- se virou de novo com um sorriso divertido e piscou para as pessoas da sala. Reparar os olhos dela ; seu cabelo; sua silhueta, o corpo esbelto. Foram com essas observações discretas que o fez mudar de ideia. Ele a queria e estava disposto a fazer de tudo, não iria desistir enquanto não a tivesse.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio pelo seu corpo quando ele piscou, mesmo sendo para toda a classe e não direcionado especificamente para ela como nos dias em que passaram juntos. Foram momentos que ficariam marcados em sua toque fazia com que ela o quisesse mais. Cada beijo a fazia se sentir especial, com se nada mais no mundo importasse a não ser eles dois. Mas se lembrava também que toda vez em que ele avançava mais do que 'aceitável', ela interrompia e se afastava, por mais que fosse difícil, soltando desculpas como: _Estamos em um local público!_ e fingindo receber ligações. Tomava aquelas atitudes porque nunca tinha realmente ido até o fim com alguém e se sentia insegura, ainda mais por ter consciência que Harry era mais velho que ela.

Harry perguntou se podia apagar o quadro mas apenas Hermione não respondeu,_justamente ela_. Ele revirou os olhos e disse com neutralidade - **Alô, tem alguém aí?**- abriu um sorriso meio palhaço e perguntou se podia apagar.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos quando o ouviu se dirigir a ela, perguntando se não copiaria o que estava no quadro pois ele precisava apagar.**- Ah, claro!** - mostrou-lhe um sorriso sem graça pegando a caneta e passando tudo para seu caderno de qualquer jeito, escrevendo rapidamente. Esperava que ele não percebesse o quão nervosa ela se encontrava naquela situação. Era extremamente desconfortável.

Ela ficou brincando com as coisas que tinha em seus estojo e desenhando figuras abstratas na mesa, querendo que o tempo passasse rapidamente. Olhou para o relógio do celular e percebeu que ainda restavam vinte minutos até a aula acabar. _Droga! _

O rapaz sentia-se estranho com o fato de estar dando aula para a menina com quem ficou a poucas semanas passadas, lembrava-se detalhe por detalhe da noite que a encontrou pensando que já era mais velha e bastante ousada pelo gostava de mulheres perigosas, daquele tipo que não são fáceis e sempre tinham respostas na ponta da língua, a garota com certeza se encaixava nesse padrão:

_"Ajustou sua jaqueta de couro no corpo e passou a mão no cabelo, fazendo algumas piadas com os amigos recentes que bebiam com ele e o zoavam. Eles apontaram para a garota de cabelos negros e o homem abriu um sorriso malicioso, revirando os olhos e acenando a cabeça em concordância aceitando o desafio._

_**- Está perdida? -**__ disse como uma desculpa boba para falar com a garota. Sua voz carregava um tom irônico e perverso assim como o sorriso que brotou no canto dos seus lábios. Ele olhou a menina dos pés a cabeça e ergueu o queixo semicerrando os olhos e rindo baixo em tom de aprovação. Tinha ainda seus 24 anos e não perdia o jeito adolescente que criara no ensino médio._

**_- Não._**_– respondeu ela.-_**_E mesmo que estivesse, não precisaria da sua ajuda._**_ - jogou o cabelo para trás o provocando. _

_Riu divertido e ergueu as mãos numa altura pouco abaixo dos ombros como se dissesse "fazer o que". Aproximou mais alguns passos, um a frente do outro, um pouco dançantes mas nada chegando ao ponto do ridículo, puxou uma das cadeiras defronte ao balcão e se sentou ao seu lado, sinalizando em pedido uma bebida para ele._

_Apoiou os cotovelos na pedra de granito negra e olhou para a garota sem tirar um sorriso ardiloso dos lábios - __**Difícil… É uma das melhores**__ - piscou e prosseguiu falando __**- O que uma mulher tão bonita faz nesse bar sujo sozinha?**_

_Sentia de longe seu perfume cítrico assemelhado a frutas vermelhas, combinavam com ela. Parecia ser uma mulher "quente" isso o atraiu e atraiu aos seus amigos também, fazendo que aquilo virasse um desafio ou uma aposta. Pensando bem, mesmo que não fosse uma aposta ele se aproximaria do mesmo jeito. Oportunidades assim não caíam do céu._

_Quando a bebida chegou, ele pegou com a ponta dos dedos e brindou no ar, sobre a direção da mulher bonita, em seguida o colocou entre os lábios virando o copo de primeira._

_-_**_Vim a procura de diversão._**_- olhou significativamente para ele, logo após mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo._

_ Harry apenas arqueou a sobrancelha satisfeito com o olhar ganhado da menina, tomou mais um gole de whisky e bateu o copo na mesa depois de esvazia-lo. Se virou novamente para ela e apoiou um lado do maxilar no punho a fitando com os olhos espreitados de modo travesso._

_-_**_E que tipo de diversão você procura?_**_- se aproximou do seu ouvido e falou sussurrando se contendo a um sorriso -_**_Quem sabe eu posso fazer algo para ajuda-la_**_- se afastou._

Eram lembranças tão boas que o próprio, mesmo a sua frente, imerso em pensamentos não conseguiu esconder um sorriso enquanto se lembrava de como a conheceu e a conversa venenosa e aparentemente sutil que trocavam naquele bar velho e mal frequentado. Até hoje Harry se perguntava o que diabos ela fazia ali.

_Fez força para manter os olhos nos dela ao invés de desce-los ao decote da garota. Seu estilo parecia mais ou menos semelhante ao de Harry, além do que jaquetas de coro eram a peça favorita do homem -_**_A propósito, sou Harry Potter._**

_Hermione se surpreendeu quando o desconhecido se aproximou rapidamente de modo sexy e fez uma pergunta ao seu ouvido com sua voz rouca. Ele era bem direto, não? O seu olhar deixava claro o que tinha em mente quando ofereceu sua 'ajuda'._

_Colocou uma mão no queixo fingindo que estava pensando enquanto dava uma rápida olhada pelo bar._**_- Olha que ainda não decidi? -_**_Voltou a olha-lo abrindo um sorriso de canto.-_**_Aceito a sua ajuda._**_- colocou uma perna por cima da outra, fazendo com que seu vestido subisse um pouco e sua coxas ficassem mais a mostra.-_**_Sugere algo?_**_- pendeu a cabeça para o lado esperando a sua resposta com um olhar divertido._

_Sua bebida chegou neste exato momento e ela a deixou de lado. Não iria beber aquilo na frente dele, e se tivesse uma reação ridícula em relação gosto? Nunca fora de beber. Percebendo que ele havia acabado seu wiskey,Mione apoiou na mesa o copo que havia acabado de receber do barman, que deu-lhe uma piscadela insinuante ignorando totalmente a presença do rapaz ao seu lado._

_-_**_Hermione Granger_**_.- tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa e encarou seu par de olhos verdes._

_Percebeu que ela queria provoca-lo no exato momento em que cruzou as pernas expondo seu belo par de coxas a frente. Harry desceu os olhos rapidamente para sua saia e fez força para voltar a sua face novamente. Como ela era má -_**_Podemos… Dar uma volta por aí…_**_- ele sorriu mas o sorriso se desfez quando percebeu a piscadela para o barman, dando espaço para uma risada inconformada. Ele se recompôs com um sorriso malicioso, molhou os próprios __lábios com__a ponta da língua e falou com seu tom mais irônico que podia -_**_Ou se quiser ficar aí falando com o barman._**

**_- Dar uma volta…- _**_Balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados parecendo ponderar sobre o assunto._**_- Não gostei da sua ideia._**_- concluiu vendo o sorriso que estava estampando no rosto dele sumir rapidamente. Parecia surpreso com a sua resposta, como se não esperasse ser contrariado. Sufocou sua vontade de rir. Potter estava esperando que ela cedesse assim tão fácil? Coitado.-_**_Mas já a do barman, não achei nada mal._**

_Ficou surpreso com o não da garota e lhe lançou um olhar intrigado. Ele não desistiria tão fácil assim da garota, não seria dessa vez que ele perderia e iria embora desacompanhado. Ela era bonita demais para ele perde-la. - _**_Lembrando que o barman não vai sair daí tão cedo _**_- disse apontando com os olhos para o balcão, dizendo baixo para __que o homem __não ouvisse e não gerasse nenhum tipo de discussão dentro do balançando a cabeça e apontou para o copo da menina vendo que ela não o beberia -_**_Posso?_**_- antes mesmo que ela respondesse o pegou e bebeu._

_O ouviu pedir sua bebida e agradeceu internamente, parecia que ele tinha lido seus pensamentos,mas antes de receber uma resposta já a pegou e beber de vez. Abriu a boca mostrando a sua surpresa e arqueou as sobrancelhas querendo parecer indignada com a sua ação.-_**_Educação mandou lembranças.-_**_disse de modo brincalhão._**_- Agora vai ficar me devendo. Espero que seja gentil ao me pagar._**

_Hermione estava adorando aquele jogo de provocações. Não que ela tivesse muita experiencia com isso, mas sabia usar as armas que tinha ao seu favor._

_Quando Harry acabou de virar o copo roubado, sorriu - _**_Talvez eu deva pagar uma rodada de bebida para nós dois, algo menos forte se quiser _**_- usou um tom convidativo e ao mesmo tempo era forte para beber, acostumado a virar noites esvaziando garrafas e mais garrafas, porém pediu algo fraco supondo que ela não gostasse de beber e por isso dispensou o whisky em mãos - _**_Vamos lá, só uma rodada pequena _**_- sorriu novamente com um olhar pidão, temendo que ela negasse o pedido._

_Sentiu uma pontada de nervoso ao perceber que ela era diferente das outras e difícil não era adjetivo o suficiente para ela. Dessa vez ele tinha se interessado de verdade pela garota e não queria apenas uma a mais para uma noite qualquer… Queria ela._

_-_**_Porque não?_**_- aceitou seu pedido de bom grado, já que o seu objetivo era se fazer de difícil, não impossível. O achou incrivelmente fofo quando lhe lançou um olhar de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão da mudança, mesmo sabendo que aquilo era infantil da sua parte. _

_ O rapaz abriu um sorriso animado e pediu ao barman uma rodada de bebidas, dois copos para cada. Conversavam e bebiam, na medida que o tempo passava mal percebiam que já haviam passado do limite com as bebidas. Harry estava firme mas já sentia de leve uma tontura se projetar trazendo consigo a primeira sensação de um __bêbado__. Ele não costumava ser um bom bêbado, se sozinho explodia tudo a sua frente, se acompanhado costumava perder o limite com qualquer um que estivesse a sua frente liberando um lado mais perverso do que o natural já mostrava._

_Ao escutar uma música ecoar no centro do bar, onde algumas pessoas dançavam, ela conhecia esta música. Animada, sentiu uma imensa vontade de dança. Levantou-se puxando-o pelo braço o levando até a pista._**_- Vem,__vamos dançar__!_**

_ Harry deixou ser puxado até a parte movimentada do bar onde as pessoas dançavam alegremente e se deixou levar pela batida animada e encorajadora, deu alguns passos ousados engraçados que aprendeu na adolescência, fazendo gracinha, e focou seus olhos na menina vendo seus passos provocativos - _**_Você é uma garota muito má _**_- sussurrou em tom inteligível para si mesmo de modo sarcástico. Quando ela começou a mexer a cintura Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior e não tirou o rosto do seu corpo, principalmente quando ela se colou a ele dançando. Se movimentava em passos descuidados junto com ela enquanto resistia a tentação de agarra-la ali mesmo, o que estava quase fazendo._

_**- Sou é?-**__ sorriu sarcasticamente já sem muito controle sobre o que falava ou fazia. Continuando a dançar de forma provocante__**.- E o que você vai fazer a respeito?-**__ colocou os braços ao redor do seu pescoço, aproximou-se do seu ouvido e passou as unhas na sua nuca o fazendo se arrepiar. Sorriu em aprovação. _

_Estava completamente satisfeito com a atitude de Hermione, de finalmente ceder .Ele sorriu a olhando nos olhos enquanto ela passava a mão pelo seu pescoço e arranhava sua nuca, sentiu leves ondas elétricas de arrepios perseguirem os nervos e abriu um sorriso malicioso. Levou uma mãos ao braço dela e começou a caminhar para fora do bar. Estava impaciente com as pessoas daquela pista de dança, queria mais privacidade, principalmente porque seus amigos os encaravam e faziam festa, ela poderia perceber._

_Caminharam até a garagem, o lugar era escuro, vazio o silencioso. Mione com certeza teria medo de passar por ali sozinha. Mas não estava. Por sinal estava muito bem acompanhada. Achava que iriam até o carro dele, mas ela foi pega de surpresa quando, sem muita delicadeza, Harry a pressionou contra a parede fria de concreto. A fitou com um olhar malicioso e encontrou seus lábios o saboreando com lentidão, ganhando intensidade com os segundos. Brincava com a língua da garota e explorava sua boca com cautela aproveitando apenas aquele momento, percebendo detalhes por exemplo como ela se moldava perfeitamente em seus braços e como seus lábios carnudos e macios lhe traziam um frenesi insaciável Harry ameaçou abrir a blusa dela, então Hermione subitamente o empurrou. Aquilo estava indo longe demais._

_Ele a olhou confuso arqueando a sobrancelha, sem entender o porque dela ter o empurrado. Merda, o que ela falaria agora? Pensou rapidamente, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio a mente._**_- Estamos em um lugar público.-_**_sorriu enquanto arrumava sua roupa, que estava agora totalmente amassada. _

_Ajeitou o cabelo o mais rápido que pode, sem muito sucesso. Queria sair dali. Estava se sentindo desconfortável naquela situação._**_- Hm, eu tenho que ir. _**

_ Harry sentiu-se meio idiota por ficar parado ali sem dizer alguma palavra, mas a realidade era que nunca passou por uma situação dessas e não sabia ao certo como reagir. Ele assentiu com a cabeça quando disse que estava em lugar público e deu um passo para o lado enfiando as mãos no bolso da calça preta sem saber onde enfia-las, assim como sua cara. Era maduro, por isso, não faria um escândalo e apenas respeitaria seu espaço. Talvez ela fosse diferente, não se entregaria totalmente para qualquer homem perverso que a cantasse no bar. _

_Piscou várias vezes antes de sair dos seus pensamentos e a viu sair andando. Arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e correu atrás dela - _**_Espera… Espera. _**_- caçou o seu celular no bolso da jaqueta - _**_Será que posso ter o seu número? _**_- ele tinha prometido a si mesmo que não iria perde-la, então teria que correr muito atrás para isso._

_Lembrou-se dos seus amigos no bar e revirou os olhos, não queria vê-los agora, apesar de lembrar que iria ganhar uma boa nota com a aposta e o sustentaria para alguns dias até arranjar um emprego. Harry tinha uma entrevista em Hogwarts e estava ansioso para fazê-la. Tudo que ele faria depois dali era voltar para casa e tomar um banho escaldante para tirar o cheiro de tabaco e bebida do corpo. ''_

Hermione piscou os olhos como se estivesse acabado de despertar de um sonho. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde quando começou a se lembrar do momento em que conheceu-o, na verdade o Sr. Potter , já que agora teria que trata-lo com a mesma formalidade que tratava os outros professores. Tudo bem que não chamava os outros pelo sobrenome,mas no caso dele ela faria questão.

Olhou para Harry e viu que ele olhava um ponto fixo, totalmente interdito em seus pensamentos e depois mostrar um sorriso forçado. Será que ele estava lembrando dos mesmos momentos que ela? se perguntou. Bom,de qualquer forma, tudo tinha acabado. Ficar chorando pelo leite derramado não era algo que Hermione Granger faria. Ele quis por um fim a tudo?Tudo bem. Quem saia perdendo era ele.

Sabia que esse tipo de pensamento não totalmente verdade. De fato tinha se decidido a dar a voltar por cima e contornar a situação em que se encontrava, agora dizer que realmente não sem importava, que não sentia a falta da sua presença, das mensagens trocadas, era uma mentira imensa.

Pegou o celular que estava no bolso da sua saia com o intuito de olhar o horário. Esperava que ninguém tivesse percebido que ela fazia isso me cinco em cinco minutos. Talvez não em um intervalo de tempo tão pequeno assim, ou talvez porque passaram muito tempo recordando, pois faltavam dois minutos para aula acabar. Nunca ficara tão feliz com o termino de uma aula, e olha que Hermione não suportava ficar em um sala.

Enquanto ele tirava a duvida de uma aluna sobre uma questão que havia colocado no quadro - ninguém nunca tinha dúvidas, sempre diziam que tinha entendido tudo para que pudessem ir logo embora, mas com o professor novo todas se interessavam em aprender o assunto… confidencia?Hermione tinha certeza que não.- ela guardou todo o seu material o mais depressa possível, jogando tudo de qualquer jeito dentro de sua bolsa. Quando o sinal finalmente bateu, Mione só faltou dar um grito de alegria. Abriu um sorriso e orelha a orelha e deu passos apressados em direção a porta.

_**[ n/a] :** Se colocou a música para carregar, pode dar o play agora._

- **Hermione?**- a chamou em tom audível o bastante para que não existisse alguma desculpa dela não ter o ouvido.

Sentiu suas mãos suarem frio e o coração palpitar, porque diabos estava nervoso justo agora? Ninguém poderia vê-los pois a sala era a mais isolada do corredor e ninguém passava muito ali depois do término das aulas da manhã.

Escutou ele chamar seu nome em alto e bom som. Toda a alegria que estava sentindo desde que ouvira o sinal tocar se esvaiu. Queria muito que alguém tivesse mais uma duvida para tirar com ele agora, assim poderia sair dali, fingindo não ter o escutado.

Sentiu um frio na barriga.Não queria falar com ele.Não ainda estava mexida com aquilo tudo, precisava de espaço para se acostumar com a relação professor e aluna que teriam daqui em diante, e o que o individuo faz? Chama ela. Potter não estava ajudando nem um pouco.

Virou-se lentamente fazendo cara de desentendida.**- Hm, oi?** - cruzou os braços e pendeu a cabeça para o lado.**- Algum problema,professor?-** viu o ultimo aluno sair da sala e reprimiu sua vontade de sair correndo dali. **- Não lembro de ter dito meu nome para o senhor…-** ironizou.

- **Os alunos já saíram, pode parar com isso **- sua voz um pouco implorava para ela abaixar a guarda contra ele. Tinha um tom meio triste no meio de toda essa confusão - **Não… Só quero…** - revirou os olhos para si mesmo e contornou a mesa para se aproximar da menina.

Ao invés de parar a sua frente, ele primeiro fechou a porta garantindo que ninguém ouvisse a conversa que eles teriam. Logo em seguida deu passos pequenos com lentidão atrás da menina enquanto pensava em suas palavras.

Ela pensou em rebater perguntado _" parar com o que?" ,_ mas não podia negar que estava curiosa para saber o que ele queria falar com ela. Afinal Harry estava se arriscando no exato momento em que chamou seu nome, esperando que até todos os alunos saíssem da sala para que pudessem conversar… Deveria ser algo importante. Algo que não podia ser adiado.- **Quer o que?**-Ficou nervosa quando ele deu passos lentos até chegar perto dela novamente e não querendo demonstrar isso começou a bater o pé freneticamente no chão em um sinal de impaciência. **- Vai demorar muito? Tenho mais o que fazer.**

Harry ergueu as mãos para o alto como se rendesse de algo. Sua expressão era séria, vazia, tentando esconder tudo que sentia e fingindo que nada aquilo o abalasse mas sua voz o denunciava e seu cansaço também. Tinha olheiras abaixo dos olhos pela sua noite passada em branco e o cabelo estava desarrumado pela preguiça de penteá-los o que acabou até criando um certo charme.

Olhou para os pés da menina pensativo e ergueu o olhar a encarando - **Não precisa ser dura comigo. Nós dois sabemos que isso não é culpa minha e muito menos sua**- conseguiu equilibrar sua voz para um tom calmo e compreensivo.

Ela escutou suas palavras com atenção. Era verdade que estava sendo dura demais com ele, mas foi a melhor forma que achou de superar tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo e disse com um tom fraco fitando o chão: **- Eu sei...**

- **Escute**,**não quero que sejamos como dois estranhos novamente, eu adoro sua companhia e perdê-la seria um insulto ao destino. Na vida, as coisas acontecem inesperadamente. Tudo o que fazemos tem uma consequência e se a consequência da minha escolha for perder você, eu não o farei.-** encontrou as palavras que saíram até um pouco dramáticas, mas já era típico dele. Harry suspirou e tirou uma mexa do cabelo colocando atrás da orelha dela. - **Eu… Só preciso de tempo para absorver tudo isso, mas não quero te perder, Hermione. Quero que as coisas sejam como antes**- mordiscou o lábio inferior se limitando a poucas palavras, mas o que queria mesmo era aceitar sua proposta anterior de continuarem juntos em segredo mas precisava primeiro planejar tudo isso e assumir um risco que tinha perigo até mesmo de cadeia.

**- Não consigo te entender, diz que devemos nos afastar e agora quer que tudo volte a ser como antes?** - Deu um passo para trás se afastando dele.

- **Você não está entendendo? Isso não é mais uma brincadeira de criança, estamos falando de coisas que levam até a cadeia**- lutou para manter sua calma, mas ele andava muito estressado com essa conversa. – **Presta atenção, Hermione, eu gosto de você e muito. Mas eu me assustei, porque por acaso uma menina que eu pensava ter lá pelos seus vinte anos tem dezesseis e no mesmo dia eu descubro que sou professor dela.**- respirou fundo.

. - **Você é bipolar, ou alguma coisa do tipo?**-Por acaso Harry achava que podia brincar assim com ela e seus sentimentos? Como uma pessoa mudaria de opinião tão rápido? Ela não havia se esquecido o quanto ficara abalada no dia em que se encontraram no colégio e ele terminou tudo o que existia entre os dois.

Olhou ela com certo desgosto pelo comentário - **Não, não sou bipolar. Só estou tentando entender tudo da melhor maneira possível o que não é fácil.**- sentiu vontade de beija-la naquele mesmo momento, mas sabia que o máximo que teria em troco seria um tapa na cara. Ele se encostou na quina da mesa dos professores e a olhou o chão absorto em pensamentos procurando uma saída para facilitar melhor as coisas mas tudo que vinha em suas cabeças eram sirenes, grades, sua família lhe dizendo coisas horríveis.- **Me desculpa por ter terminado tudo logo de cara, não era para ser assim… Eu só me assustei.**

Ela havia falado que gostava dela, e ainda tinha usado um adverbio de intensidade. Hermione sentiu uma alegria se apoderar dela no exato momento em que o escutou dizer isso. Então o sentimento era mútuo. Ela não poderia estar mais feliz e abriu um sorriso sem ao menos perceber.

Harry parecia estar cansado, mas suas palavras - mesmo ela percebendo que ele tentava esconder.- tinha um tom de irritação. Só não sabia se a irritação era com ela ou consigo mesmo. Por um instante tentou se colocar no lugar dele e percebeu que se fosse ela que estivesse naquela situação, não saberia com reagir e nem o que fazer. Era algo muito complicado e até perigoso. Perigo, um dos motivos pelo qual ela estava agindo daquela forma, pois mesmo gostando dele não queria que saísse prejudicado e muito menos preso.

Não estava muito certa de que atitude tomar diante desta situação. Respirou fundo colocando as mão entre os cabelos e tentando assimilar tudo e decidir que situação tomaria agora. Não queria que ele se arriscasse tanto, mas também não queria ficar sem ele.

Harry suspirou a olhando nos olhos, analisando suas diversas reações quando as suas palavras, sentindo um nervosismo irritante trazendo consigo impaciência. Parecia que aquele tempo em que Hermione tentava absorver tudo fora multiplicado vezes cem e ficariam a noite inteira sobre o silêncio mórbido.

Sabia que com sua futura decisão colocaria o mundo de cabeça para baixo, mas não abriria mão de Mione só por causa de uma escola e leis idiotas. Estava realmente apaixonado, apesar de não admitir diretamente isso para si mesmo. Quem sabe um dia assumisse algo além de algumas ficadas, mas não agora, tinha prioridades para resolver, por exemplo, o fato da garota ser de menor e ser sua aluna.

Depois de alguns minutos deu passos precisos até a sua direção, ficando frente a frente **- Você se arriscaria dessa forma só para ficar comigo?**

Acenou a cabeça em concordância. Mas é claro que se arriscaria, se uma coisa é boa você enfrenta os obstáculos e não foge na primeira oportunidade, se queria se dar bem na vida, deveria ser persistente acima de todos os problemas.

**Os** olhos lacrimejaram ao saber da resposta .Abraçou-o com força querendo ter mais algum tipo de contato com ele, e com seus braços ainda ao redor do tronco do moreno continuou: **- Me desculpa, mas não quero que você corra esse risco.Não aguentaria te ver prejudicado por minha causa** - O soltou rapidamente e caminhou em direção a porta. Seu coração doía por ter tomado essa decisão, mas sabia seria melhor para os dois desta forma.

As lágrimas nos olhos da garota o deixaram desesperado, quando ela a abraçou não queria mais sair daquele momento, não queria a soltar nunca mais, porém foi isso que ela fez em seguida.- **Espera!**- segurou seu pulso antes que ela saísse correndo. Segurou sua cintura igual naquela vez em que a beijou pela primeira vez no bar e encostou seus lábios aos dela rapidamente. Afastou-se, olhando em seus olhos e disse em voz firme - **Não vai acabar assim.**

Não, isso realmente não deveria acabar assim. Se mesmo sabendo dos perigos,ambos queriam a mesma coisa e não se importavam com as consequências, porque então não tentar? A vida é feita de escolhas e se Hermione deveria escolher entre estar ou não com ele, com certeza ficaria com a primeira opção.

Refletindo, percebeu que a relação dos dois, sendo proibida, tornaria tudo muito mais empolgante. Mione se encontravam em uma luta interna entre sua cabeça e coração.E agindo por impulso, evolveu o pescoço do rapaz com os braços lhe mostrando um sorriso. -**Não vai .**- fitava seus olhos verdes que pareciam ter um brilho a mais agora.- **Não podemos deixar que acabe assim.**

Ele sorriu com as palavras da menina e agradeceu a Deus, mentalmente, por aquilo não acabar tão facilmente. Talvez não tivessem reatado completamente, mas aquilo era quase uma promessa de que tentariam manter o que criaram nas férias e só ao saber disso já deixava Harry contente e aliviado.

Teriam que disfarçar mas já tinha em mente todos os planos que poderiam colocar em prática. Saírem escondidos depois das aulas e nos horários da madrugada em que todos estivessem já em seus dormitórios. Finais de semana e feriados escondidos sobre lugares mais desertos e segredos e mais segredos, tudo isso empolgava Harry por ser uma vida mais diferente. Não como ele tivesse planejado, porém melhor com acréscimos.

Sabia que qualquer adolescente "criança" que desse em cima dela se veria com ele, de alguma forma sem que percebesse do casal, mas veria.

- **É bom ouvir isso**- ele sorriu e desceu as mãos a cintura de Hermione puxando-a mais próxima e beijando-a .

**Fim.**

**N/A :** Olhem só quem voltou a ativa? Pois é, depois de muito tempo sem postar aqui e meio que ter abandonado minha conta eu voltei. Peço desculpas, mas ando bastante atarefada ultimamente, espero que entendam. Em breve estarei postando mais fics por aqui, de preferencia shorts por conta da minha falta de tempo para escrever. Bom, é só isso, espero que gostem da fic e comentem. Se acharem algum erro por favor me avisem, já que essa fanfic foi escrita com personagens originais e eu nem pretendia postar aqui, mas então resolvi passar para Harry/Hermione.

Obrigada por lerem e sigam o exemplo do Harry :_ ''Se uma coisa é boa você enfrenta os obstáculos e não foge na primeira oportunidade, se quer se dar bem na vida, deverá ser persistente acima de todos os problemas.'' _


End file.
